


Come Summer, the Work Gets Kinda Hot

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Tight Pants, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Tim organizes the charity events for superheroes and the city for the summer. One of the events is a three day car wash. Much to Jason's horror, there areuniforms.





	Come Summer, the Work Gets Kinda Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For JayTimWeek Summer Edition 2017. Car Wash (Due July 27th)  
> Title lyrics from Car Wash by Rose Royce - Couldn't resist!  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Liquid Mountains" from the ZenWriter Defaults

Jason still wasn't sure how he managed to get talked into this. He'd honestly tried everything under the sun to weasel his way out of it, if only for the fact that he hadn't been told there'd be a damn _uniform_ until a week before the event. 

Wayne Enterprises had been key in organizing an event for charity; this particular one for superheroes to locally get involved in their community during the daytime hours alongside their local law enforcement agencies to do fundraisers that would donate to any number of causes that the heroes decided amongst themselves. Each area was to organize one, have someone who would chair the event and report back to Wayne Enterprises on it and be responsible for keeping tabs on the money earned. 

The concept had gone global in a matter of days, places as far away as Africa setting up their own events. In a few places, even the less reputable amongst the community had stepped up to help, people who by all rights were dang near on the villains list. All the same, they hadn't been turned down. As long as there was proof the event was legit and that they were working with some authority figure in some manner, it was accepted. In every case, it seemed the people involved truly did want to help out whatever charity they were associating with.

In Gotham's case, Tim had been chosen as the obvious mastermind of their charitable operations and they'd set up a few events across different areas of the city, all with differing offerings. One was a simple canned/boxed food drive with the heroes loading the trucks, sorting the donations, and ensuring integrity. Another was collections for items and monetary donations for the homeless. The one that Tim himself had organized was a charitable car wash, all proceeds to go to underprivileged families and those who were down on their luck. He'd opened it up weeks in advance for people to nominate others or themselves and had been personally looking over the submissions, choosing what order the requests would be fulfilled in, though he did leave the list where everyone involved in the project could look it over and make decisions with him, offer suggestions, even tell him he was downright wrong if they felt like he was. 

They were to do a three day long car wash, each day with a few of the same heroes and the rest rotating out as they were available, with a few _special_ appearances of heroes from other cities. 

Jason honestly marveled at how Tim managed to draw in so much support, so easily. All he ever had to do was ask and people would simply agree, as if there would be no imposition. 

Jason's only complaint: there were _uniforms_. Not just any uniforms either. It wasn't a matter of wear your superhero costume. It was more on the level of far-too-short shorts and white tank tops, gloves to cover their fingerprints - those they were allowed to choose - and their own masks were perfectly allowed. And that was just day one. Day two was full uniform, which Jason was sure would equally suck, just because his uniform liked to absorb water, not sluice it off like Dick's did. And day three was up to them. Of course no one _had_ to participate in any day they didn't want to, except that Jason had managed to agree to all three before he knew the rules and was too damn stubborn to back out.

And so it came to pass, that he stood inside the changing room in the little strip mall they'd been designated to use for the day, his red mask plastered across his face and his costume gloves on his hands, and the least lame tank top he'd been able to find with his emblem across the front in hand. He stared at it, glanced at himself in the mirror and just how _tightly_ the damn shorts clung to his frame, and he silently lamented just how much of him was on display. While his pants weren't exactly loose, they weren't the formfitting-leave-nothing-to-the-imagination level of Dick's suit, weren't even as tight as Bruce's. But this... this was _insane_. 

He turned slightly, seeing how his thick thighs pushed the material up tighter against his crotch, shaped out his ass and _definitely_ left very little to the imagination in the way of his bulge. For the sake of privacy in that department, most of them had opted for cups and Jason was just thankful he still had one, despite not using it all that often anymore. 

With a sigh, he pulled on the tank top, adjusting it until he was satisfied it wasn't clinging to every curve, pleased it attempted to cover most of his bulge, and then rooted around, coming up with his cup and carefully fitting it into his shorts. A bit of adjustment and a pair of old tennis shoes later, he finally abandoned the rest of his stuff and stepped out of the dressing room, nearly colliding with Clark, who was looking more than a little embarrassed, yanking determinedly at his dark blue shorts, as if he thought it might make some difference in the length of them.

For one embarrassing moment, Jason felt as if his entire body were flushing, just from looking at Clark in such a skimpy outfit and he wondered how Bruce would have felt, if he hadn't been manning the food drive instead. With a barely contained shiver, Jason gave Clark a wry little smile. "They're - uh - _tight_ , huh?"

Clark gave a nod, stopping yanking on them long enough to trail after Jason as he headed toward the door. 

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Clark didn't even get a chance to speak, as the moment they got to the door, it was being opened and Tim was ushering them toward the parking lot, which was jam packed with cars, more lining up down the block - some of them very obviously already clean - and Jason started to realize what the tactic had really been here. 

Hot superhero bodies on display.

Tim paired them off, ushering Clark to pair up with one of the few non-heroes they'd allowed to join them - Slade having offered to donate a good chunk of the supplies for washing the cars in order to join them. The caveat had been that he be paired up with someone who could truly keep an eye and an ear on him.

Jason was led over to the next to last line, glancing up to find a very annoyed looking Damian across from him. The sight of him stuffed into the little shorts, his tank top with a giant R plastered across it was more than enough to make Jason feel less irritable about being on display like this. Damian looked downright pissed off and rather like he'd attempted to beat the shit out of Tim for even trying to put him into these shorts and Jason realized there was no way he'd known until today or he just wouldn't have shown up at all.

Tim joined Cass on the last line and the first cars were ushered into place, the police officers meandering between cars, collecting the money and then letting the teams know how much had been paid for from the variety of options. Anything from window washes to full detailing were available, a few heroes waiting at the back with hand vacuums and interior sprays for the harder work.

One glance at Damian, who was holding a rag and looking like he was trying to decide how best to do this without getting dirty or wet told Jason what job he needed to do if he was going to take pity on the kid. With a sigh, he came around and pulled the rag from his hand, picked up the bucket and passed him the window squeegee and spray. "Window duty, I've got the rest _for now_." That wasn't going to hold every damn day, but for now... he'd deal.

They made quick work of the first few cars, ushering them off to a few of the girls set up behind them who were drying down the cars. It was only then that Jason realized the only girl on the front lines with _all_ the water was Cassandra and she'd probably asked to be there. Most of them were in the interior cleaning areas or the hand-dry area, which sort of amused Jason since most people would have thought of women and white tank tops. Really, it was that sort of mind that earned Tim bonus points.

Jason pulled himself up from the pavement, having just finished shining the last wheel on the mayors car and glanced back at Tim, watching him work for a moment. He was nothing if not diligent, currently halfway sprawled on the hood of a bright pink Hellcat, working at a spot of tree sap that was dead center, right under the windshield. Cass was nearly on top of the car, working equally as diligently on more spots on the roof while the vehicle's occupant watched in amazement. 

A wet sponge slapped against Jason's bare thigh and he sucked in a breath, turning and finding Damian glowering at him. "Next car."

Blinking, Jason turned back to their area, picking up the sponge and starting to wash it off with the freshly refilled bucket of water, wondering how he'd missed _that_ as well.

Somewhere around thirty cars later, Jason felt like he'd been beaten up by at least five big burly guys at the same time and like he hadn't ever known what non-shriveled fingers felt like. Even through his gloves, it was nearly impossible not to get prunes for hands. He crouched down, watching one of the last vehicles pull into Tim's spot, waiting on Damian to finish the windows on the one they were working on as he watched. Tim immediately set to work on the chrome step framing the side of the truck, took in a hitched little breath as Tim bent over just far enough that his shorts rode right up. They hugged far enough up his ass that the bottoms of his cheeks were on display, cupped his groin enough to make it obvious that while he was wearing his jock, he wasn't wearing a cup like Jason was.

Jason jerked his attention back to the vehicle in front of him as the engine started and he stood to step back out of the way, accepting the extra _tip_ from the passenger, who also grinned at him. He thanked them and waited until they were gone to hold out the money to the passing officer, realizing he and Damian were off the line now that the last few cars had gone into the other lines ahead of theirs. 

Stepping away from the area, Jason dragged himself toward the hoses, all but numb to the cold water at this point. He lifted one and waited as Damian turned it on for him, rinsing himself off of all the remaining suds and grime from the cars before switching how he was holding it and gesturing for Damian. He saw the bit-back wince at the cold, held in his own grin over it as he doused Damian. 

Once they'd both squeezed out most of the water, they retrieved towels from the couple of officers manning the doors to the store they'd been using for the dressing rooms and made their way inside, back into their respective cubes to change.

Jason stripped faster than he'd ever done in his life, toweled off, and left his shorts and the tank top in a damp pile on the towel. His shoes were relegated to a corner and he'd just settled on the plush seat to try to wrestle himself into his briefs when the curtain was pulled back.

With a stifled gasp, he shoved his briefs against his crotch, his heart in his throat as he stared up at Tim, who looked about equally as flustered as he did. There were a few seconds of hesitation and then Tim slipped inside anyway, drawing the curtain shut and shuffling to the opposite corner where Jason rapidly realized his bag was settled on the floor. 

First his wet tank top plopped to the floor and then his shorts, leaving him in only his jock - and really, Jason couldn't possibly be blamed for staring at _that_. Warmth began to pool low in his abdomen and even when he looked away, Jason knew he couldn't possibly move the bunched up material of his briefs from where they were any longer. He could _feel_ his cock getting hard, the tight pull of skin as blood rushed southward. Fighting down a shiver, he swallowed thickly and hunched over a bit.

It took him a minute to know he was being watched, too. When he realized it, he could feel his cheeks getting hotter, knew his knuckles were white from gripping the fabric of his briefs so hard. "Uh... hi."

Tim looked about equally as out of his element, standing there awkwardly, only a towel covering very strategic areas from Jason's view, though it seems completely unintentional. 

Tim shifted and the fabric of the towel pressed against him tighter, the evidence that he was just as affected as Jason right on display for a few seconds before he moved again, this time reaching up to push a hand nervously through his hair. "I didn't think... well... I mean..."

Just like that, confident Tim evaporated. The person Jason was so used to seeing - the man who'd organized all of this, who'd rescued all of them in turn, time and again, he was gone and in his place stood the nervous boy Jason had always known was beneath that.

Tim turned away, as if unaware that the view of his backside would be just as inviting to Jason, and quickly bent over to rummage in his bag while he continued to sputter out half sentences. "I thought it would be... I mean, ya know... like the showers? I guess I just didn't... well... sort of did... but it wasn't on purpose. It's not like I'd _do_ that... or I guess I might, but only given the circumstance-" he stiffened as he stood up, a little tremor shaking his shoulders. "Oh God, I did it on purpose."

Jason arched an eyebrow at him, slowly leaned back, keeping his grip on his briefs, holding them firmly against his crotch and his _very_ hard cock, hoping it wasn't as obvious as he thought it was. "Did what on purpose?"

" _This_!" Tim gestured, his body language truly distressed. 

Jerkily, he got his boxers on, dropped the towel - and Jason wondered for a moment if he knew just how obvious his erection was in those damn things. "I just... man, I didn't mean to make it awkward. I really didn't." There was his hand again, shoving back through his hair and Jason watched the way it all cascaded back into place again, as if he'd done it so many times it just understood where to go back to.

Jason's gaze dropped down again to Tim's tented boxers, glanced away, and then took a slightly shaky breath. "Uh.... Tim?"

"Yeah?" There was so much uncertainty in that voice, enough that it sort of hurt Jason to hear it.

"Be up front with me, will ya?" He glanced back in time to see the faint nod, the start of humiliation in Tim's gaze. "Are you attracted to me?"

For a moment there was silence and then - in the smallest voice imaginable, "Yes."

Something like relief flooded through Jason's body and he felt himself relax. His teeth raked over his upper lip, releasing it a second later as he let out a half laugh. "Yeah, well... the feeling's mutual." He finally glanced back at Tim, pointedly looking at his still-obvious bulge. "So is that."

He heard the way Tim choked on his own air, looked up to catch the pleased flush to Tim's cheeks, and then Tim was _there_ , faster than Jason had ever given him credit for, his hands in Jason's hair and his lips pressed against Jason's own.

Groaning into it, Jason let his briefs rest across his lap, reached up with both hands to guide Tim between his legs, to pull him down and _in_ , wanting him closer as their tongues found one another, as they tasted and _took_ as much as they shared. 

It took less time that Jason would have thought to find Tim straddling him, for his briefs to lay forgotten on the floor between his feet, to have Tim's hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him as he rocked into it. 

Really, it was light speed quick and he would have lamented that if it hadn't felt so damn good. As it was, he was certain this was going to go down as the fastest quickie he'd ever had and God knew he'd had a few that really ranked amongst the fast and furiously desperate.

Tugging Tim's boxers down, Jason freed his cock, palming it and starting to stroke him quicker than Tim was going with him. 

Tim's response was immediate. _Enthusiastic_ in ways Jason had never imagined. 

He could hear the held-back cries, the noise that Tim wanted to make and would have if they hadn't been in the midst of all these superheroes and the police. He could feel the desperation coming off him in waves and he knew at least some part of it was where there were as much as who he was with. It was for Jason, too.

Tim pushed him back until his own thighs were gripping against Jason's, until their cocks were pressed hard against one another, trapped between them as Tim moved. Every jerk of his hips was hard and quick, filled to overflowing with a sense of desperation that Jason hadn't ever felt with a lover before. 

For a time, they didn't kiss, they didn't talk, nothing more than the frantic rut of their bodies against one another. It wasn't until Tim was trembling, on the verge of his orgasm that anything changed; then it was the deeper jerks of his hips, the grip of his hands on Jason's shoulders, and then the strained little cry as he came that changed.

Jason shivered, reached up to cup Tim's cheek, holding him as Tim's hips made little thrusts against him, as he emptied himself between them, his cock throbbing right against Jason's own. Jason kissed him deeply, licked his way into his mouth and retreated only to whisper a plea that this not be their only time together against his lips. 

Tim slid from Jason's lap, dropped to his knees, and without a single word took Jason all the way in. 

Jason shuddered, his hand pushing Tim's hair back, holding it there as he watched him work his way over his length, watched how he disappeared between his lips and then how beautiful they looked like this as he came back up, mouth tight around Jason's cock. 

It didn't take him long - less time than he was certain it had _ever_ taken, in fact, before he was stifling his own moans, holding down the desire to arch up hard against Tim's mouth, to press down his throat as he came. As it was, he flooded his mouth until it was overflowing from the corners, dripping down Tim's chin as Jason kept spurting, felt like he was cumming his insides out.

He finally had to pull Tim off, hold him back as he panted and lost the rest of himself onto his briefs on the floor between Tim's knees. He humped the air a few times, groaned louder than he meant to, and then slumped back against the seat, panting as he stared at Tim, knew he had to look just as blissed out as he felt.

Tim moved first, tugging his boxers back into place and then using the corner of his towel to delicately wipe his mouth. 

Jason stared up at the ceiling for a moment, hearing Tim getting the rest of his clothes on and knowing he should be doing the same, breathing out a little huff of a laugh as he deliberated the fact that Clark had headed into the dressing room when Jason had, that the poor guy had super hearing and there wasn't a damn way in the world he didn't know what had just happened. 

Biting his lip to hold back the grin, he picked up his briefs, rubbed at the drops of cum and then sighed contentedly as he pulled them on, heedless of the rest of the mess on him. He dressed in record time, glancing up as he shoved his feet into his sandals to find Tim with his bag over his shoulder, his mask still firmly in place, and a delicate flush to his cheeks - just standing there watching him.

"So... ah... another time then?"

Jason grinned at that, feeling far more confident than he first had when Tim had walked in. Hefting his bag over his shoulders, he nodded, reaching to sling his arm around Tim's shoulders and lean into the half embrace. "Yeah, I think so."


End file.
